


Echoes

by TaMeaut



Series: Connections [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inspired by Art, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Maybe fluff, Opposites Attract, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Space Husbands, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force Ships It, let's make love beautiful again, so much attraction, the point between rage and serenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: Kylo Ren and General Hux are perfect opposites in every sense of the meaning and it is causing great disturbances in the force. What better way for the force to balance than to draw them inevitably together, each completing the other, to create something far more than they could ever be on their own.





	Echoes

**Title** : Connections V: Echoes

**Series** : Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens

**Soundtrack** : Echoes: Eliza Hull

**Spoilers** : No

**Time frame:** After SW7

**Summary** : Kylo Ren and General Hux are perfect opposites in every sense of the meaning and it is causing great disturbances in the force. What better way for the force to balance than to draw them inevitably together, each completing the other, to create something far more than they could ever be on their own.

**Excerpt** : “ _We_ _are drawn together_ _so violently that the very fabric of space is torn apart. A nuclear explosion so destructive even the force is not enough to contain it and the only way to save everything is to defy the very laws of physics - a stellar nursery of possibilities, a deep dark chasm so_ _dim_ _only the stars can guide you_ _out_ _._ ”

**Pairings** : Hux/Kylo Ren

**Word count:** ~1600

**Rating** : ()

**Warning** : A spiritual follow-up for my “[Connections](http://archiveofourown.org/series/408883)” series but not a story in the real sense of the word but more like poetry, or character study

**Other** : I started writing this from Hux OTP but when it was finished I realised that if you squint it could also be from Ren’s side – you take your pick.

**Thanks** : focus-quote from X-Men: First Class, I have found inspiration to my writings all over Tumblr and I can't even remember half of it, so if you recognise anything (within reason) and want to be credited just let me know. Special thanks to [icestorming](https://icestorming.tumblr.com/) for the lovely drawing “[collect/connect](https://icestorming.tumblr.com/post/151247428882/inkotober3rd-is-collect-i-dont-know-howi)” that was the beginning of it all.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 ” _With eyes closed_

_Which way do I go?_

_I hear my name louder and louder_

_It echoes_

_Till I join the dots to you_ ”

\---

In this small enclosed space, let’s commit a sin, you said and I only nodded not daring to talk, not trusting my own voice, for you had already stolen it with your greedy mouth and rough hands. Even so, how could I possibly have refused you.

We are already so deep inside the abyss I can see nothing else than you. You speak almost no words, but your heart screams relentlessly. I speak even less, yet you hear me so clearly, even in deep sleep. Your soft breaths on the pillow calms my heart like nothing could, not even standing on my bridge watching worlds burn is equal to it.

The small dot on your shoulder beckons me. I touch it softly with my finger, circling it casually. Your skin is slightly damp and pliant, I want more of it, I want more of you. My eyes are drawn to the next dot which suddenly blurs, for my eyes have inexplicably filled with tears.

You have let my heart take root in my body and all I can see are your stars.

I trace my finger to the next dot, leaving a red scratch from my nail in its wake, as a tear leave a streak on my cheek. It is beautiful, you are beautiful, beyond compare. I want to mark you forever, for you rouse my desire to subdue. I want to rule you, have those unfathomable eyes looking at me always, those hands on me always, your mind in mine. You inside me. Always.

What is between us is ridiculously calm now, like the sea before an impending storm, like a perfect reflection in standing water. Not like when it hit the first time when I thought I was going to be consumed by your rage, eaten alive by your burning passion, devoured by your eyes. I rejected you then, tried to claw my way out of your embrace, feebly holding on to whatever fragile control I still had, terrified I would lose myself.

I, without resolution, is no longer me. Was that me thinking it or was it you?

Your eyes were wide in shock, choked recognition and something else I cannot put words on, yet. You had asked me with trembling voice why I hadn't told you and I hadn't understood what you asked, for I had been too busy pushing you out, wiping your burning presence from inside me. I was a castle under siege, on fire, and you were the battling ram, pounding, pounding on my gates to let you in, as if you desperately needed what only I could give.

When it was over I found myself standing on a perfectly reflective surface, nothing on the horizon to give me a feeling of its vastness. You were there too, looking right through me and I thought that we can feel so far, from so close, and it had hurt like nothing I have ever felt.

I connect the next dot with an angry looking welt. I am secretly pleased and hope it will scar.

The abyss whispers to me now “Have you ever thought about it? A life without him.” Yes, I have. I have. The thought has never left since that day or maybe it was even from before, when I told you your hearts willingness to die every time you fight sends shivers down my spine. And you replied that you always have shivers down your spine since the day I first touched you.

My finger is now ghosting more patterns down your back and up again. You are so complex, so vast. I could do this forever and yet never find my way home.

The second time it hits us is nothing like the first. It is not a relentless pounding anymore but a great threatening wave and when the impact reaches us I think that we can fall so far, from so close, for there is nothing to catch us. Then it stops abruptly and you are right in front of me and you are made of crystal and you are so beautiful it hurts. You’re trying to tell me something but I can't hear you for I am trying to choke down my feelings, or is it yours?, and I am trembling as I look right through you. Then you reach over and touch me, like a plea for which no words exist and suddenly I want to live, with a fierceness I have never felt before. I can feel the passion inside me, I want it to burn my lips and engulf my soul. I want to feel I am alive, I want seductive pain and negligent suffering, I want a raging love and an asphyxiating passion. I want to drown in an ocean with saltwater filling my lungs, struggling, just to feel the fight in me, knowing I fought, knowing I was alive.

Is this what you feel? Always? I am exhausted beyond belief when you catch me and lower me on to the bed, when my legs no longer hold me. And you hush me and tell me that you had tried, tried so hard to kill me in your heart because you had thought you would lose your way, and now it was overflowing. I was everywhere and you couldn't think of having it any other way. You looked on me with those eyes and then I realised that you hadn't spoken a word, but I had heard you anyway and just for an instant my heart trembled as I realised you had realised it too. Your wide eyes held me for an instant, your pupils dilating into an abyss and then you crashed into me with the same fervour you destroy consoles. I found myself reciprocating in the most delectable way, giving you liberal access to all of me, for I felt as if I couldn't have your hands on me and your mouth on mine right there and then, I should surely die in agony.

I have reached your neck now in my wanderings and it is here you find a binary, my favourite. I cannot help myself as I lean over and kiss it, drawing a flood of scrambled emotions and memories from your wide open mind. I see myself screaming in terror in your arms as you hold me close, aghast that I will be damaged somehow by an onslaught that you are unable to stop. I see myself in crystal on a wide open plain and you think that I am so overwhelmingly bright it hurts you to look at me. I see myself reach out for you and as we touch the world falls away and you think that you want to burn your existence into me. I see you catching me as I fall, your body moving before your mind. I can feel your rage drown in perfectly reflective ice and your recklessness being tempered by sharp cutting control and I hear you thinking in wonder “it was you all along...you...between rage and serenity....it was you.”

And I smile and think the same, for we together, as opposites as we may be, are so much more than the sum. We are drawn together so violently that the very fabric of space is torn apart. A star collapse so destructive even the force is not enough to contain it and the only way to save everything is to defy the very laws of physics - a stellar nursery of possibilities, a deep dark chasm so dim only the stars can guide you out, an event horizon of guileless need.

I have sucked a bruised mark on your binary while watching your mind play out and even though I try to mask my own thoughts you hear them so clearly now. You wake up slowly, sighing into the pillow at the feel of my lips on your skin and my mind on yours. I am content now, sitting back and watching my craft on your moles. Angry red lines criss-crossing your back, your arms, your neck, in more or less damaged state. I can feel you, feel them sting, and I can feel you hitch your breath as I dart my tongue out to lick the blood of my digit. Your desire spiking, mine alight, and I know you can feel that, for I do too.

Your black eyes with the star shaped iris lock on me and you whisper my name as you reach for me and I am lost, found, and lost again. For I realise that my marks on you tie all the dots together. They are a map of constellations through a galaxy of you and I shall ardently follow that path to the end.

For unintentionally you have become my universe.

 

 


End file.
